Forever Immortal
by XxEdwards LullabyXx
Summary: Isabella Marie Cullen is not your ordinary seventeen year old student attending Forks High. She's a vampire. Bella's been in control of her blood lust of humans for years but what happens when a boy named Edward Masen shows up in her rainy little town?


Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters from Twilight or anything else to do with Twilight, all though I would so love to own Edward :)

**AN: Well, I hope you guys like this one! I have been debating on wether to make this a story or not so I thought I'd post the preface up and see what you guys think. Again, it will be just like Twilight, well not exactly like it and the roles will be reversed. Please let me know and I hope you enjoy it :D **

_**Forever Immortal**_

**Preface**

Have you ever heard the saying, "The forbidden fruit always tastes the sweetest"? I have never put much thought into that saying until the day I met _him_. He changed my whole world and turned everything in it upside down in so many ways possible I didn't even think anyone could have that effect on me, especially a human. I have lived many years of my existence alone. I had no love to call my own or in my case, I had no mate to call my own. Sure, I had a wonderful family that I loved more than anything and would give up my whole existence just to protect them, but when I look around and see how happy everyone is paired up with their significant other, I cant help but feel like the outcast to the ones that I love most.

I was the first to come into the Cullen family. My name is Isabella Marie Cullen. My name before my adoptive father gave me new life was Isabella Marie Swan. Next came my lovely mother and Carlisle's wife, the one that I have always looked up too and felt like she was my real biological mother, Esme. After her, came my two brothers and two sisters; Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. Even though we are all brother and sisters by paper, Rosalie and Emmett are married and so are Alice and Jasper. Me? I've never found that person I wanted to spend my eternal existence with. Of all my years on this earth, I have never found anyone captivating enough to hold my interest to even think about spending forever with them. My family has tried many times to get me to find someone by setting me up with family friends, but to their disappointment, it never worked out. As years went by, I think my family gave up on trying to find me someone, and to that I am eternally grateful for. But, because of my gift, I can't hide away from the thoughts that slip from their minds.

My family and I aren't your average happy go lucky family. We are monsters, trying to blend in with today's society. And by monsters, I mean vampires. We aren't that Hollywood type of vampire that you can repel with garlic, crucifixes, and holy water. We don't sleep in coffins, in fact we don't even sleep at all, and we can go out in the sunlight although our skin will surely cause a lot of attention and risk our existence. That is why we have to live in places where the sun hardly ever shines. We do not age and we do not die, so this causes us to move around every few years. Some of us also have certain, gifts. I including Alice and Jasper, are the gifted one's in my family. I can read peoples minds, Alice can see the future, and Jasper is what we call an empath. He can feel and manipulate people's emotions.

And, when it comes to the one thing that all vampires are most surely associated with, we do drink blood. But, we don't drink human blood. We feed off of animals such as deer, bears, mountain lions, elks, caribous, and other's that you would see in the wilderness. Because we feed on only animal blood, we call ourselves "vegetarians". Ironic, I know, but just because we do not drink human blood, it does not mean that some of us don't crave it and there are other vampires out there in the world who do drink human blood, and only human blood.

I have been able to control myself and my cravings well and better than most of my siblings because of the years of practice I have had by being around humans for so long. So, it doesn't bother me much. My family and I go to school even but sometimes I still get that tickle or that ache in the back of my throat with some humans, but it has never been strong enough for me to want to drain the life out of them. That is, until the day _he_ came.

**AN: Well, what do you think? Do you think I should continue with it and make it into a story? I already have some of chapter 1 typed up so if I get enough of you wonderful peeps to review and let me know if you like it, then I will continue it :) Well, thanks for reading! And please review!!! **


End file.
